Forget Me So
by hpaddictedg
Summary: [Romance drabble series various pairings discontinued] We live in peril. We don't love anyone at all.
1. nothing means what it should

**A/N: **Each ficlet will center around a different romantic pairing. Don't bother suggesting any; I already have this entire thing planned out, so you'd be wasting your time.  
Also, these are _not_ interrelated.

_

* * *

_

_1; nothing means what it should_

They pass each other in the hallway with nary a glance, but Ginny coughs and Draco understands. Later, he goes to the Great Hall, and she's taped a note under the Gryffindor table – _another profession of love, no doubt_. Draco finds the entire deal rather sickly-sweet and syrupy, truthfully, but she's still only a child and he humors her and writes her back.

Ginny reads his note later, wondering the entire time whether he means what he's saying. He seems so much _older_ than her sometimes, though there's only one year's difference between the pair. And he says such strange things sometimes; _love_ apparently, doesn't mean to him what it means to her.

And Ginny continues to play her little games of dead-drops and secret codes and letters filled with lies, but Draco would rather get everything out in the open, because it just doesn't feel _real_ anymore.


	2. an accident and a slip

_2; an accident and a slip_

They're only children, really, but the war's taken so, _so_ much out of them both. Harry isn't the same, either, but that was to be expected – the boy was born to be a martyr. Hermione was born to be a genius, never caring about much other than her own intellectual pursuits, and Ron was born to be a sidekick, always hindered by his own tragic shortcomings. They were born to be _two_, not _one_. Two people, after all, still have a chance at life, if they can manage to abandon each other _(and they can)_. One person will surely die. One person has no hope of anything more than a young death and a forgotten eulogy, and a headstone in a darkened graveyard at the edge of town that no one will ever visit. One person has no hope.

But Ron and Hermione would rather die together than die alone, and so they vow to stick together, no matter what. Even though it's a mistake.


	3. the spirits poisoning you

_3; the spirits poisoning you_

They hear the voices calling to them from far beyond the veil, and they long to follow them, falling gracefully into the nothingness 'till they can't hear or see or taste or _feel_ anything. They are not creatures of this earth, and everyone knows it. But they are destined to stay here, at least for now, in this world of wars and darkness and manipulation and _lies_. They will never feel the ripple of the cloth and the arching of their bodies as they _fall, fall, fall_; they will never see what lies beyond until it's too late – until every last drop of innocence has been drained from them, until they have been corrupted beyond repair.

And they restrain themselves from jumping, from following their ancestors and lost loves and _everyone else_ into what might be a world of joy – or a world of pain. A world of love, or a world of hate. A world of difference, or a world exactly like the one they want to escape from _at any cost_.

Perhaps Harry and Luna will _never_ know which.


	4. sleeping and waking

_4; sleeping and waking_

_ - _she makes him forget.

Every other girl at school seems so _tragic_, like they live for this pain and suffering and _emptiness_ that is consuming everyone now. Ginny has faced the Dark Lord and lived, and this has scarred her, though she pretends like it hasn't. Luna feels the pull of the veil, drawing her nearer and nearer to death each day, and yet she continues dancing closer and closer to the entrance, waiting to slip and fall into _nothing_. Hermione knows everything of knowledge but nothing of bliss, and this intelligence will eat at her until she destroys herself. Parvati is the only one who's _real_ anymore.

Harry finds her to be a terrible hypocrite, but -


	5. twist and morph and change

_5; twist and morph and change_

Sometimes, he wonders exactly how much she knows. He wonders if she knows facts, like the birthplace of Nicholas Flameland Dumbledore's exact age and where the Mirror of Erised came from. He wonders if she knows how to fight, and how to defend herself, and that Ron didn't love her that night at the Yule Ball, because she didn't even love _herself_.

He wonders if she knows that the war will kill them, both of them, and she can't do a _thing_ to stop it.

But he leaves her with her blissful ignorance that will eat away at her like a virus 'till she's nothing but skin and bones, nothing but a skeleton. And maybe she knows facts, but that's about _all _that she knows, after all.

Padma doesn't even know that Harry would do _anything_ to save her.


End file.
